Sticky Subjects
by xSkeletalRemainsx
Summary: Fanboy finally gets his heart's desire in the middle of the classroom as he and Kyle learn a very sticky subject.


"**Sticky Subjects"**

By: Emily B.

**Author's Note**

I revised this and decided that I would post it here on this channel. I'm not sure if it's still on my old channel or not, but I'm going to post it here anyways, just in case. Please ignore any typos you may run into while reading. Enjoy.

**One-Shot**

Fanboy, a slender seventeen-year-old paced around the gym of the school where he was currently located. He walked closely behind a certain British redhead, practically stepping on the wizard's fragile heels. He heard a small "ouch" emit from the boy in front of him. The redhead whipped around, his crooked teeth and large, shiny braces standing proudly in his frowning mouth.

"For the last time, no!" Kyle shouted in a whisper as the two teens walked by their teacher, who was currently glaring at many of the students with a disapproving expression on his muscular face. The entire class continued to walk their laps around the over-sized gymnasium, gaining muscle cramps as their legs began to grow soar. Fanboy and Kyle were a part of this large group of children, walking in step with each other.

"Oh, please, Kyle! Please, please, please, pleaseeee!" Fanboy exaggerated his words as he fell to his knees, gripping his hands firmly around Kyle petite and dainty ankles. Kyle gasped at the sudden feeling, glaring down to the mask teen with venom shining in the pupils of his golden eyes, his scarlet locks falling in front of said eyes.

"No, Fanboy. That is not going to happen anytime soon. In fact, it's not going to happen. Period," Kyle said sternly, clenching his fists tightly along with his crooked teeth. He quickly yanked his feet one-by-one out of the green-eyed boy's firm grip. "Now, get off of me, we'll be late for our next class."

The bell to signal the gym class to end blared just as Kyle finished his statement. He, along with the other students and the coach, flinched at the overly-loud sound. All the children in the gymnasium began to gather into a cluster and head for the door. The scarlet-haired eighteen-year-old looked down to the younger male who was still on the floor.

"B-b-but, I said please," the masked male whined heavily, standing up from the dirty floor, dusting himself off, and beginning to run to catch up to Kyle, who had begun to walk away from the scene. The two boys exited the gym and entered a dark, narrow hallway, walking side-by-side.

"A-a-and, I said no," Kyle finally replied in a mocking tone of voice to show how ridiculous Fanboy was acting. The redhead stopped by his locker, opening it swiftly and removing his mathematics book from the confines. He held the book tightly to his chest as he shut his locker and continued to move toward the classroom at the end of the hall.

"But, why not, Kyle?"

"Because... Because, I'm not a homosexual!" Kyle replied in a strong, firm shout, before muttering a faint whisper under his breath. "At least, not openly, that is."

"Sure, whatever you say, Ky. Well, the least you could let me do is carry your books for you," Fanboy responded with a chuckle, fast-walking to catch up to his crush. He reached over to nab the mathematics book from the scarlet-haired teen's arms, holding the book with one hand by his side.

"No! Fanboy, put that down immediately," Kyle demanded with a whine, pouting a little as he made a futile attempt to regain access of his book. "Carrying books is something a boy does for his lady friend. And I am not your lady friend."

"Too late," Fanboy smirked as he waltzed into the classroom, placing the book on Kyle's desk. Kyle slapped his hand over his face at the sight of this, grumbling obscenities as he walked into the room. "We're already here."

"I'm going to hurt you," the redhead grumbled at Fanboy as he sat in his seat, crossing his legs out of pure habit. He quickly pushed his locks out of his freckled face and forced a smile as he heard the teacher enter the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, now were going to learn how to divide by zero and then we'll study for the se-" Mr. Mufflin began before hearing the loud blaring of the lunch bell. He jumped from the shock, looking over his class. He grabbed onto his chest, feeling as though he had just had a mild cardiac-arrest. "Ah! Um, you hooligans go to lunch."<p>

"Attention, students, this is your principal speaking," the sound of the principal's booming voice over the intercom caused the students and Mr. Mufflin to stare at the machine intensely, paying close attention to each word the middle-aged, raspy voice said. "All students must report to the gymnasium after lunch for a very important, hour-long presentation on fire and weather safety."

"You heard the man," Mr. Mufflin's monotone voice stated as he pointed to the door with his thumb. "Go to lunch and then get your sorry butts to the gym. I'll be in the teacher's lounge if any of you need me. But, try not to need me."

* * *

><p>As Kyle stood up to leave the room, Fanboy's mind churned with thoughts. He smirked viciously as his mind hatched a wonderful idea. He buried his face in his arms as he folded them on the surface of his desk, his smirk hidden by this action. He let the smirk fade and thought about how badly he desired for Kyle. He made a soft, over-dramatic whimper, causing Kyle to stop in his tracks and look to the younger teen.<p>

"What's the matter with you?" Kyle asked, concealing his concern with a mask of annoyance and a slight tone of sarcasm. "It's not going to kill you to sit still for an hour and listen to a lecture. In fact, it may do you some good."

"I-it's not that," Fanboy muttered as his phoney sobs grew more and more dramatic. He began to feel actual tears stinging his emerald eyes when he truly focused on the situation at hand.

"Then what is it?"

"Y-you don't like me anymore!" Fanboy buried his face deeper into his arms as he made the exclamation. He was about to continue his over-dramatic cries and whimpers until he felt his mask being removed. Slight panic and a warm blush washed over him as his face was revealed. He didn't have much time to process things before he felt a sharp tugging at his hair, his head being roughly pulled off of the desk. "Ow, Kyle, that kind of hur-"

Before Fanboy could finish his statement, his emerald eyes flew wide as Kyle sloppily smashed his lips with the now unmasked teen's, pressing down hard and with an annoyed passion, kissing angrily for a few moments before pulling away, licking away the small trail of saliva that connected their lower lips.

"There! Are you quite happy now? That's all you're getting. Now, please, stop bugging me about you-know-what!" The wizard exclaimed, hissing softly as he turned around snobbishly on the heels of his red converse sneakers. He stomped his feet in place a few times before finally stomping out of the room and into the hallway. He walked a few doors down, sighing softly. "H-his face was so..."

"Ky-Kyle?"

Slight guilt washed over Kyle as he heard the voice coming from behind him. He gently turned around, giving up on his mission to hold up as long as he could and giving up on his virginity. He looked to Fanboy with soft eyes, feeling his heart race and palpitate behind his rib cage as he examined Fanboy's flawless, pale face.

"Kyle! I'm so glad I caught you. I thought you'd be heading to lunch," Fanboy explained as he rested a hand on Kyle's frail shoulder.

"W-what do you want now? I gave you a kiss."

"Yeah, but," the raven-haired teen muttered lightly under his breath, thinking over his words carefully before speaking once again. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat slightly before gaining his courage. "I... I didn't get to kiss you back."

Before the wizard could have a chance to protest the actions, Fanboy leaned in and lightly breathed against Kyle's neck, taking in the redhead's heavenly scent. He licked along Kyle's neck, trailing the tip of his tongue up Kyle's rather small Adam's apple, licking the underside of Kyle's chin. He pulled back with a soft expression, smirking as he noticed Kyle's half-lidded, golden eyes were glazed over with slight passion and a hint of nerves.

"Nhh, t-that wasn't a kiss, you twit," Kyle muttered softly, caught up in the moment, which seemed to be more powerful and erotic to him than it had been for Fanboy. He sighed softly as he thought over the things that were going to happen in the near future. The things that he had only dreamed about and the things that he had denied wanting for so long.

"Come on, let's go back to the classroom."

* * *

><p>"Well," the green-eyed boy stated with a soft voice as they entered the classroom. He shut the door of said classroom, pushing Kyle against the wooden surface of the door. He slid a hand to Kyle's side caressing it warmly with his fingertips, tickling the flesh faintly to cause the wizard to let out giggly pants. "We've got an hour until the class gets back."<p>

Kyle's sparkling eyes went slightly wide as he felt his nerves creep back in the pit of his stomach by Fanboy's advances. His slender and pale body trembled as he moved a hand to Fanboy's wrist out of nervousness. He held the wrist for a moment before releasing it, sliding the hand to the side of Fanboy's neck, caressing gently with his thumb.

"Um, F-Fanboy, I don't think that this is the most intimate of places to do this," the wizard panted softly as the heat of the moment began to set in slowly.

"It's not intimate, but we'll make it that way," the unmasked teen hotly breathed into his partner's ear, causing the lobe of the ear to become warm. The wizard panted at the feeling, his shoulder lowering as the other licked against the shell of his ear. A small whimper-like moan escaped Kyle's body as he moved his hands to Fanboy's shoulder's, gripping the fabric of the shirt. "Here, let me take care of that."

Fanboy slid his gloved hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to reveal his pale and lanky abdomen and chest. He removed the shirt fully, the fabric tousling his hair and causing it to become a messy shag of raven and neon green. The shirt was tossed away and forgotten with that swift motion.

Kyle blushed profusely as Fanboy removed his shirt and tossed the garment aside. Fanboy pressed his lips against the deep blush that sprawl over the others' face. He licked along the side of Kyle's face until he reached Kyle's mouth, playfully licking Kyle's lower lip before forming their warm mouths perfectly together in a steady kiss.

"Mnh," the redhead sighed warmly in the kiss, wrapping his arms securely around Fanboy's neck as he felt the taller one sliding them both down onto the cold, tiled floor. He slid his hands down Fanboy's back slightly, gently burring his fingernails into the warm and bare flesh. He suddenly pulled out of the kiss as Fanboy began to remove his shirt. "Y-your pants. Take them off."

Fanboy smirked heavily at Kyle's words, burring his face into the crook of Kyle's neck, forming his lips to the area, sucking and biting against the flesh, leaving behind red-and-purple bruises. He nodded in response to Kyle's words, walking his fingertips down Kyle's now bare chest and abdomen before sliding the hand to his own pants, undoing the button and zipper, wriggling out of them swiftly.

"Happy?"

"Mm-hmm," came the wizard's shaky reply as he glanced to the erection that stood proud behind Fanboy's green-and-purple, logo printed boxers. "Now, take off your undergarments."

"Jeez, somebody sure is being bossy today," the raven-haired teen smirked and chuckled through his panting. However, not wanting to cause Kyle's easily-fueled temper to rise, he complied with the request. He undid a few buttons of the boxers and then slid them off of his body, shuddering faintly at the chill in the passion-filled air.

"I have to be bossy, since you never do as your told," Kyle responded with a teasing tone, leaning his head up off of the floor to place a tiny kiss to Fanboy's lips.

"Well, you've got me there," the super-fan chuckled, growing impatient as he was the only one who was nude. He ran a hand down Kyle's abdomen, sliding it further and further down until he cupped his hand over Kyle's zipper area, rubbing against the wizard's member through the fabric.

The redhead felt instantly flustered as thoughts of all his dreams and all the sexual acts filled his mind. There was no going back now. No chance of saving his virginity. Then again, he wanted to give it to the perfect person, and in that moment of passion, Fanboy _was_ the perfect person. Maybe he always had been the perfect someone meant for Kyle.

Fanboy quickly crawled to hover more over Kyle, tracing the button on Kyle's jeans, undoing the button after a few moments of teasing. He moved his fingers to clasp the zipper, sliding it down until he was able to fully remove both the wizard's pants and undergarments at once. He moved his hips down to press against Kyle's, making firm and slightly rough grinds and humps against the wizard, their erections grazing against each other with each motion. Kyle whimpered faintly at the feeling, his head tilting back just slightly.

"Ahn, careful, I'm s-sensitive," the redhead whispered out in a small sound of satisfaction. He moved a spidery hand through Fanboy's high-lighted locks, tousling them gently, pushing them out of Fanboy's pale, blushing face. He made a slightly louder moan as the taller teen increased the speed of the motions. Kyle returned his hands around Fanboy's lanky frame, snuggling his rosy-red face into Fanboy's neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. "F-Fanboy."

"It's okay, Kyle. I'll be gentle, I promise," the newly unmasked teen smirked, speaking with a seductive whisper into Kyle's ear, sending a chill up and down Kyle's spine, causing the redhead's back to arch up off of the floor.

"You'd better be," the redhead whimpered, moving a hand down Fanboy's back, petting the area gently with his fingertips. Fanboy purred softly at the feeling, panting shallowly as he smiled at the boy beneath him. He pulled away slightly, noticing the look of confusion that formed onto the golden-eyed boy's freckle-painted face.

Kyle made small, peaceful sounds of pleasure as he felt Fanboy's fingertips trailing down his body, starting at his chest, grazing down his abdomen, teasingly trailing along his hardened member, and ending at his moist entrance. The golden-eyed teen made a soft gasp at the feeling of Fanboy's fingertips nudging against his warm entrance. He knew that the actions that were about to come would be somewhat painful, but he also knew that it was completely worth it.

"This might hurt a little."

"I... I know. It's okay, I'll get used to it," the Brit reassured, letting out a harsh gasp as he felt two of the taller teen's spidery, gloved fingertips slip inside of his body. His back arched at the slight pain, his eyes growing watery by the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Ahn! Nghh!"

Fanboy quickly withdrew his fingers, moving to rub Kyle's hips in order to relax him.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. You weren't ready."

"I-I'm fine, Fanboy," Kyle softly breathed, pulling Fanboy's head to his chest, gently petting Fanboy's messy, multicolored hair. "It just hurts a little. K-keep going."

Fanboy responded by placing ghostly kisses along Kyle's chest, licking the flesh ever-so lightly and teasingly with the tip of his tongue. He traced the tip of his tongue around one of Kyle's nipples, nipping the bud warmly, causing it to become hard and reddened. He wriggled his fingers back inside of Kyle, causing the slightly older teen to give out an almost orgasmic yelp. Fanboy purred at Kyle's sounds, moving his fingers deeper into the scarlet-haired boy, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch and prepare the wizard.

"You ready?"

"Y-yes," Kyle nodded softly, speaking with a romantically soft voice. He leaned in to sexually bite the others' lower lip, causing Fanboy to bite back just as passionately. "I'm ready."

The taller teen carefully guided the tip of his member to Kyle's entrance, stroking along his own length before nudging against said entrance. He pushed in warmly, feeling a bit of Kyle's wetness seep out around his pulsating erection, causing him to emit a low moan. He made a few soft humping motions to force himself deeper into the tight, warm confines of Kyle. Kyle gripped at the floor with his hand that wasn't intertwined in Fanboy's hair. He clawed at an area for a moment until he felt Fanboy successfully push inside of him, causing him to gasp sharply and let out a whimper-like moan.

"F-Fanboy!" Kyle moaned out with sexual pleasure as Fanboy gave an experimenal thrust, both of them having to get used to their new feelings. He moved his hands to the raven-haired teen's shoulders, clutching tightly as Fanboy gave another thrust, this time it was sharper and quicker, making Kyle whimper more loudly and causing his member to become completely stiff. "It feels so good."

The super-fan smirked deeply at the wizard's excitement, holding Kyle's hips up, thrusting with more speed and force, panting heavily and beginning to sweat. He made rougher jolts in and out of the moaning boy beneath him. Soon, Fanboy didn't even bother to pull out as he thrust; he wanted to get in as deep as possible. His thrusts became smoother and faster as Kyle grew wetter and stretched to accommodate him.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Fanboy asked seductively, feeling Kyle's legs wrap around his lanky waist as the redhead desperately tried to pull the super-fan in deeper. Fanboy lifted one of Kyle's fragile legs a little, thrusting in deeper, faster, and harder.

"Ahh! Ooh, nmh. F-Fan-" Kyle stuttered out, his hips involuntarily squirming as his lower body shook with slight orgasm as he felt Fanboy thrust into the bundle of nerves that made him squeal. "That's, ahn, right there! You're right there!"

Fanboy smiled devilishly, jerking his hips as hard as he possibly could, having perfect aim on the spot each time he thrust. With each rough, heated hit, Kyle's body shivered and his muscles contracted rapidly around the green-eyed teen's pulsing member.

"Mnh, you feel so amazing, Kyle," Fanboy complimented the boy beneath him, shutting his eyes to focus, making soft, moan-like grunts as he thrust as hard as fast as his body would let him. He noticed a bit of blood and wetness dripping around his large erection when he opened his piercingly-green eyes. His heart was palpitating out of his chest, as was Kyle's, the beating literally visible through the skin.

"N-not as amazing as you," Kyle replied through pants and slightly gritted, crooked teeth, clawing gently at Fanboy's back, sinking his fingernails into the tanner-toned boy's flesh. "I'm so close, Fan."

Fanboy gripped more firmly onto Kyle's hips, licking Kyle's thin, pale stomach, causing Kyle to become even more sexually high. His golden eyes fluttered into the back of his head as he whimpered, moaned, and groaned from the sheer pleasure in which his shuddering body was engulfed with.

"Nghh, Kyle," the super-fan moaned out, feeling extreme pressure building up inside of him, filling him until he could hardly take it anymore. "Kyle, I'm going to-"

"Please, do," Kyle begged, managing to look into Fanboy's eyes, both of their bodies shuttering from the erotic experiences. "Cum inside me, Fanboy. Show me how much you've really wanted me all this time."

The emerald-eyed teen nodded, arching his back, which forced him to go fully inside of Kyle. His bottom lip quivered slight and he felt as thought he was going to explode if he didn't release soon. Suddenly, his body gave a violent shudder as he felt himself harshly release inside of his lover. He sighed with relief, panting heavily as he let his head fall back onto Kyle's chest. This actions caused Kyle to also blow his load, releasing against his abdomen, some of the cum splashing onto Fanboy's face, getting into his now matted hair.

"That was perfect, Ky."

* * *

><p>After cleaning up themselves and the room, getting redressed, and moving back over to their seats, Fanboy and Kyle waited until the fire and weather safety lecture was over and the students began to flood back into the room, followed closely behind by Mr. Mufflin.<p>

"Okay, Class," Mr. Mufflin's monotone voice muttered out to the class. "As I was saying before the assembly. Today we're going to learn about sexual education."

Both Fanboy and Kyle blushed and gave each other slight smirks, knowing they would ace the sticky subject.


End file.
